


Vain Proposal

by Ottermidnight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Long day, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Shopping, Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/pseuds/Ottermidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John, I need your left hand." Sherlock says as simple as it sounds.</p><p>The man takes John's left hand and put a shining golden ring on his left lady finger.</p><p>"Are you serious, Sherlock!?" John replies with an irritation in his tone.</p><p>"Thank you for your cooperation, John."</p><p>"S...Sherlock, are you serious?" Finally, John manages to ask while his brain still processing and catching up with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vain Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I like Mary in season three but after all I'm a fangirl anyway 
> 
> So my favourite pairing of the show is Sherlock & John!!! 
> 
> ALL HAIL TO JOHNLOCK!!! I'd wish Sherlock and John to get married 
> 
> but Sherlock is extraordinary character so how would Sherlock propose John? Then I got a plot. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote the drift of this fanfic months and months ago while I was waiting for a bus to go after classes
> 
> but I didn't have time to compose it into something readable and understandable 
> 
> so it took me so long to complete all the processes.
> 
> Here it is my second English fanfic and the first one for Sherlock fandom.
> 
> Enjoys!!! Love you all my readers! We're all sharing a same believe in this fandom <3

It is a long tiring day for Doctor Watson with eleven patients in a day and if that does not sound exhausting enough he still needs to do shopping on his way back home because Sherlock wants milk and could not bother to get up from his cozy armchair to do anything else while he is thinking.

They haven’t received any case for nearly two weeks already. Everything is incredulously tranquil so Sherlock has to find something else to do before tedium chokes him to death. When the consulting detective is bored, everything is going to suffer but thanks goodness. Recently, he is up to something that seems to be very important and keep him occupying for days but as far as John knows it is not a case. 

Maybe it might be of his peculiar experiments with human internal organs or the pink bloody fungi in their kitchen area.

John wishes Sherlock could finish his pinky fungi test as soon as possible, it really makes him feel unsafe to make a cuppa in every morning in the kitchen next to odd shocking pink fungi. Is their toxicant? Who knows that is why Sherlock is trying to figure it out but John is not his guinea pig and he will never be one, apparently. He has to move a kettle into the bathroom and make his tea there. Indeed, it is not the best way to start a new day.

By the time John arrives at his flat it is almost eight in the evening. Both of his arms are sore and aching in unison until they are close to be numb. He truly exhausts and all he wants to do next is taking a hot bath and call it a day. John enters the kitchen discreetly and starts to sort his shopping to where they should be.

After he puts everything away properly, John decides to take a rest on his armchair opposite Sherlock before taking a nice hot bath afterward. On the moment John just sits on his comfortable armchair, Sherlock breaks the silence in the room by requiring John’s assistance.

"John, I need your left hand." He says as simple as it sounds.

"Are you serious, Sherlock!?" John replies with an irritation in his tone. He does not even sit for a single damn minute and now his flatmate who just comes out from his bloody mind palace, demanding for his assistance. Sometimes, he wishes Sherlock do never come out of his mind palace.

“I'm exhausted and I really want to sit down and rest!"

"I just came back from work and shopping while you’re just staying in your mind palace and never made any move for all day long.”

"John..." Sherlock still insists for John's left hand.

“I swear to God, if this isn’t something important or make any sense I’ll skin you alive on your chair.”

John storms out of his favourite chair before he walks toward his partner and offer his left hands with a pout. He could not believe sometimes the way Sherlock could be so demanding, selfish and incompassionate to everyone at the same time, even John himself. He tries his better to be patient and it requires tremendous amount of afford to do so when his temper is running hot and limbs is aching for rest. 

Sherlock fishes into one of his bathrobe pocket, holding in his hand. John could not see what it is and it merely raises his skepticism. The man takes John's left hand and put a shining golden ring on his left lady finger without a word.

"Thank you for your cooperation, John." At last Sherlock says thank you which does not clarify or explain anything about the current circumstance. 

There is a bright smile printing on Sherlock’s face. Perhaps, brightest one John has ever seen and it makes John blushing in deep red like the one of those high school girls who has got a proposal from her boyfriend at the graduation ceremony in some TV show he watches.

His jaw drops down and he stares at the golden ring with perplexity like it is something cranky from outer space that he’d never seen before in his entire live for who knows how long. A second, a minute, a half an hour, an hour or possibly it could go on for eternity. John is lost in his own mind.

Meanwhile, Sherlock observes John’s reaction carefully because it is such a privilege to see a petit ring petrifies former English army doctor for five minutes and forty-two seconds, technically. He could not comprehend the sentimental value in marriage ritual or one small ring contains but that does not mean he do not know how to enjoy John’s priceless reaction as side effect of his proposal. 

"S...Sherlock, are you serious?" Finally, John manages to ask while his brain still processing and catching up with the situation.

"I hope this is not a part of your experiment or prank, right?" 

“Is this ring poisonous or explosive?” The doctor tries his best to comprehend the situation and cope with his own anxiety.

John never anticipated receiving any ring or proposal from another man, especially from the man named Sherlock Holmes because first, he is not gay and he did not know that Sherlock is capable of doing such a thing as proposal or even bothers to care. Well Sherlock did not even propose him officially but putting a ring on his finger is close enough to be considered as a proposal.

"Prank???Don't be silly, John.” 

“Relax, I never did such ridiculous thing like that in my life." 

"And to assure you, yes I'm serious." Sherlock reassures John with confidence though the situation is quite surreal for the doctor to admit it.

"Okay...Well then...Were you supposed to propose me or at least ask me first? Before you put the ring on my finger?" John raises his eyebrow as curiosity speaks for him.

"What for? I already know the answer so there is no point for asking any pointless question."

"Okay…Well, you're not the most romantic person on earth, aren't you? Sherlock"

"Obviously, I'm not and will never be."

"Is this means you are going to reject me?" Sherlock contemplates and

"No, Sherlock! This is who you are and that makes me love you". "But I still want to hear it once in my life anyway." There is a gleam of something similar to disappointment in John’s eyes but it does last longer than a second. However, nothing could escape the consulting detective’s eyes.

Sherlock kneels down to propose John as ordinary as he could be. Literally, he has very limited clue about what he is about to say. Despite some lines he could recall from some random movies and series John used to watch on almost every night. Perhaps, coming up with something else would be the better option rather than following soap opera shows.

"I'm the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant and all-around the obnoxious arsehole that anyone could possibly have misfortune to meet. I'm dismissive of the virtuous, unaware of the beautiful and uncomprehending in the face of happy." 

" John Hamish Watson, you’re the most bravest, kindest, wisest and important person also greatest thing that ever happened in my life."

"I'm a ridiculous man, an unromantic high functional sociopath and the only consulting detective on this planet. I had been married to my work before I met you so we have to be discreet, John but still....Will you marry me?"

“Oh, I love you too, Sherlock”

"I do and I think I have to take my words back. Indeed, you're the most romantic person I've ever met." John bends down to kiss Sherlock on his knees. The Kiss is clumsy at the beginning but after a minute it turns into a battle of tongues for dominant. They are completely a luscious mess when their hot breaths tangle and mingle. Hearts racing rapidly as heat is running through their veins. Suddenly the ambiance is thicken, tighten up and its harder to take each breath until they almost tingle.

Sherlock begins with John's lips then tracing down to his clavicle where he marks his fiance with rouge tinges as a claim that this man is his and his only. Sherlock is being possessive and it arouses John as he moans out Sherlock's name in low loud tune. 

"Ah....a...Sher....lo..ck...." The satisfied grin prints on Sherlock's face because he likes to hear those sweet noise over and over again like there are the most fine tune in the world.

V  
V  
V  


"Bang!!!" Suddenly, the door swings open without a knock and detective inspector Lestrade in grey woolen coat stomps into their living before he frowns at what his eyes could capture.  
"OH GOD!!! Why can't both of you just use the bedroom!?" Lestrade blushes.

"Let me remind you that this is our home and you're intruder, an uninvited guest. You didn't even knock." Sherlock ripostes.

"I've every right to do whatever I want with my fiance in my own flat, I suppose. " John adds with a bright smile.

" W...wait! What? Who supposed who?" Lestrade's eyes widen with pitch of astonishment and perplexity. He could not really believe in what he hears a couple of second ago.

"Sherlock Holmes proposed me." The doctor is very proud of the fact, looking at his golden ring when he says so.

"FUCK!" The detective inspector swears out and his curse merely makes John confusing even more.

"What!? Why you have to swear? I don't get it." John asks

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't swore but I just lost two hundred quid to Mycroft in a bet." The room when fills with awkward. 

"Congratulation." Eventually, Lestrade congrats them. 

"By the way...I came here because I've got a case that you may interested in..." 

"Yes and thank you. Now, it is a time for you to leave." Sherlock cuts off before the detective inspector could finish his sentence. 

"Nope, boring. I'm not really into those missing fingers case anymore. Obviously, the murder is cannibalism. He's tedious."

"Goodbye and good day!, Lestrade" Sherlock replies in annoying tone and Lestrade just leaves their flat quietly.

"Okay, so....where were we, Sherlock?" John turns back to Sherlock again after he hears the door closes.

"Don't worry John, I can start all over again I don't mind. We have the rest of our lives together."

"Since when you have been became so poetic?" The doctor is curious.

"Since when I was proposing you on my knees." Sherlock answers.

"Well then I have to make you kneel more often." Before John could say anything more Sherlock kisses him hard until forgets every word.


End file.
